The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia X hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MIYOPEGB60-1’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Nagaizumicho, Shizuoka, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and freely-branching and uniformly mounding Petunia plants with yellow-colored flowers and good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in August, 2014 in Nagaizumicho, Shizuoka, Japan of an unnamed proprietary selection of Petunia X hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia X hybrida identified as code number P26-349-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nagaizumicho, Shizuoka, Japan in July, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Nagaizumicho, Shizuoka, Japan since April, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.